The invention concerns a swinging and sliding door for rolling stock, especially a car that rides on a track, in mass transit, whereby the panel of the door slides along a guide that pivots across the plane of the door on two cranks with vertical axes.
Various embodiments of swinging and sliding doors are known. Common to all of them is that the panel of the door slides along a guide that pivots across the plane of the door on two cranks with vertical axes. The known embodiments include swinging and sliding doors wherein the cranks pivot around a common horizontal axis and those wherein they pivot around vertical axes. In the latter embodiment it is desirable for the panel itself to also rotate slightly around a vertical axis as the door begins to open to allow the exiting edge of the panel to leave the door frame simultaneously with the beginning of the opening motion and hence to begin sliding. Attempts have been made to attain this goal by using cranks of different lengths, whereby, however, the lines that connect the limiting positions of the cranks must remain parallel with the starting position so that the panel will again parallel its closed position or the outer surface of the body of the car once it has rotated out. The angle of the panel that can be attained in this way, however, is slight because it is very difficult to install cranks of different lengths.